


The One Where Dean And Cas Get A Cat

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Series: Destiel Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Sneeze, Dean and Castiel are married, Fluff, I dont' know why I wrote this, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, adorables, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel somehow manages to convince Dean to let him get a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean And Cas Get A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is such trash. I'm sorry.

Dean was not happy at the moment. He was sitting outside of a pet shop waiting for his husband to walk out with that god forsaken kitten that he had somehow talked Dean into getting. Why did Dean agree to this. Dean’s allergic to cats. He was going to be sneezing his fucking brains out for years. Dean put his head in his hands. Again. Finally, Dean heard his name being called through the door of the small shop. Dean got up and followed the sound of Cas' voice into the shop.  
Dean saw cages, toys, food, and treats spilling over the checkout station. His eyes widened as he looked up at his smiling partner. Cas looked so proud of himself. "Hello Dean." Dean sneezed. God damnit. A thousand more of those to come. “Hey.” Sneeze. Dean turned to look at the lady at the checkout. “Hello.” She said with a perky smile. “Will this be all for you today?” Dean sneezed, again. “Yes, this will be all.” Dean started loading everything in the trunk of the Impala, of course the Impala, Dean’s other baby, had to get cat hair all over her. Cas stayed inside with the kitten in it’s little cage and paid for everything else. Dean decided to wait outside so he could have a break from the sneezing. After waiting for a few minutes, he notice his husband leaving the pet store and heading towards the Impala. Cas opened the back door and set the tiny cage on the back leather seat. He knew Dean well enough to know that he would silently through a fit if Cas put the kitten in the front seat with them. Lucky the little cat was sleeping at the moment and hopefully would stay that way until they got home. Cas opened the passenger door and hopped in. Cas turned a to Dean with a wide grin on his face. “Ready to go home?” Dean responded with a sneeze and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are working on some new stories. Stay tuned for those. Again this garbage, I'm sorry.


End file.
